Je me Souviens
by MayaCrovernes
Summary: Des bribes d'amertumes, d'amour, de tristesse, d'adolescence, juste des souvenirs. Ceux des New Directions. Série d'OS sur les personnages de Glee.
1. Q Fabray (1)

Hey, hey, hey !

Me revoilà, avec un tout nouveau recueil (j'aime commencer 3000 choses en même temps) dont l'idée m'est venue grâce à ma professeure de français. En cours, nous avons étudié un auteur, George Perec, qui a écrit un livre intitulé Je Me Souviens où il rassemble des bribes de souvenirs sur sa vie. Donc j'ai eu l'idée de le faire avec les personnages de Glee.

Je commence donc ma série avec Quinn Fabray, qui est sans plus aucun doute mon personnage favori.

J'espère que cela va vous plaire. Maya :)

* * *

_**L'idée ne m'appartient pas mais est à ce génialissime auteur qu'est Perec. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Glee.**_

* * *

I

Je me souviens d'une chose de mon enfance : ma peluche que mes parents m'ont enlevé à 6 ans, parce que j'étais trop grande pour ce genre de bêtise.

II

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai ramené ma première note chez moi, et que mes parents ne faisait que comparaisons avec ma sœur.

III

Je me souviens de ma scolarité désastreuse.

IV

Je me souviens de mon premier surnom, Lucy Cabossey.

V

Je me souviens de ma première insulte.

VI

Je me souviens de ma première bousculade.

VII

Je me souviens de ma première déception amoureuse.

VIII

Je me souviens du jour où j'en ai eu assez.

IX

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai commencé la gym et où j'ai perdu du poids.

X

Je me souviens de mon père qui m'a autorisé à faire mon opération de chirurgie esthétique.

XI

Je me souviens du jour où je suis devenue Quinn.

XII

Je me souviens de mon nouveau départ à Lima.

XIII

Je me souviens de mon premier jour à McKinley, de la gentillesse de Brittany.

XIV

Je me souviens de mon second jour à McKinley, et des menaces de Santana.

XV

Je me souviens de mon troisième jour à McKinley, où nous étions déjà amies.

XVI

Je me souviens de mon recrutement chez les cheerios, et combien j'ai rendu mes parents fiers lorsque je leur ai montré mon uniforme flambant neuf.

XVII

Je me souviens de comment ma sœur a gâché mon moment en annonçant ses fiançailles.

XVIII

Je me souviens du jour où Finn m'a maladroitement demandé de sortir avec lui, et d'avoir accepté trouvant son côté idiot touchant.

XIX

Je me souviens d'avoir croisé le regard d'un garçon à la crête qui me fixait et de lui avoir sourit, lui me souriant aussi en retour.

XX

Je me souviens avoir vu une brunette avec des chaussettes affreuses me regarder et l'avoir menacer du regard.

XXI

Je me souviens d'une première année calme et pleine de menaces lancées.

XXII

Je me souviens de mon premier baiser avec Finn, suivi d'un regard gêné de celui-ci.

XXIII

Je me souviens de mon premier baiser avec Puck, suivi immédiatement de beaucoup d'autres.

XXIV

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un, et que Puck est arrivé le premier.

XXV

Je me souviens qu'il m'ait fait boire.

XXVI

Je me souviens de ma première fois.

XXVII

Je me souviens de mon crétin de petit-ami qui s'est inscrit au Glee Club, et de cette pimbêche qui lui tournait autour.

XXVIII

Je me souviens de ne pas avoir hésité à m'inscrire, avec mes amies.

XXIX

Je me souviens avoir aimé chanter devant ce niaiseux professeur et ses petites bouclettes.

XXX

Je me souviens de ce test de grossesse positif, et des mensonges que j'allais devoir inventer.

XXXI

Je me souviens avoir réussi à tout faire gober à Finn, et de Puck mécontent.

XXXII

Je me souviens m'être fait virées des cheerios et de chez moi, en si peu de temps.

XXXIII

Je me souviens du soutien de ceux qui étaient devenus mes amis.

XXXIV

Je me souviens de la colère de Finn, de la franchise de Rachel, de l'aide de Puck.

XXXV

Je me souviens en avoir eu assez de tout.

XXXVI

Je me souviens des régionales, de ma mère, et de ma fille.

XXXVII

Je me souviens de ces toutes petites mains, de ce tout petit et pourtant si joli visage.

XXXVIII

Je me souviens avoir fait adopté ma Beth.

XXXIX

Je me souviens avoir aimé Noah.


	2. Q Fabray (2)

Et me revoilà, déjà, pour la seconde partie des souvenirs de cette chère Q. ! Que j'ai écrit très rapidement, ce qui me fait peur.

Enjoy. Maya :)

* * *

_**L'idée ne m'appartient pas mais est à ce génialissime auteur qu'est Perec. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Glee.**_

* * *

XXXX

Je me souviens d'un été calme, de tentatives de reconstruction avec ma mère.

XXXXI

Je me souviens d'avoir laissé Puck de côté.

XXXXII

Je me souviens de ma rentrée, de ce que je voulais entamer comme un nouveau départ.

XXXXIII

Je me souviens de comment j'ai forcé la main à Sue pour me recruter à nouveau chez les cheerios.

XXXXIV

Je me souviens du bonheur ressenti en enfilant à nouveau cet uniforme rouge vif.

XXXXV

Je me souviens du bonheur ressenti lorsque je suis à nouveau entré dans la salle du Glee Club.

XXXXVI

Je me souviens d'avoir un instant regardé Puck et regretté d'avoir rompu avec lui.

XXXXVII

Je me souviens l'avoir vu regarder toutes les filles qui passaient devant lui et n'avoir plus regretter.

XXXXVIII

Je me souviens avoir aidé Rachel à garder Finn.

XXXXIX

Je me souviens l'avoir vu lui chanter 'The Only Exception' et avoir encore regretter.

L

Je me souviens d'avoir rencontré Sam alors qu'il venait de se prendre un slushy.

LI

Je me souviens l'avoir aidé, et son 'Lor Menari'

LII

Je me souviens de l'avoir trouver charmant, adorable, mais je me souviens d'avoir repoussé cette pensée.

LIII

Je me souviens avoir chanter avec lui, et d'avoir aimé ça.

LIV

Je me souviens d'avoir gagné un diner avec lui, et de l'avoir apprécié.

LV

Je me souviens de l'avoir embrassé.

LVI

Je me souviens d'avoir adoré sortir avec lui, même pour faire des poteries.

LVII

Je me souviens d'avoir tout de même eu envie de retourner avec Finn.

LVIII

Je me souviens de Finn, du match, et de notre baiser.

LIX

Je me souviens de Sam, de son 'Baby', et de mon amour ravivé.

LX

Je me souviens de tout de même l'avoir perdu, au profit de Santana.

LXI

Je ne me souviens pas de la soirée de Rachel.

LXII

Je me souviens de m'être remise avec Finn.

LXIII

Je me souviens de notre relation cachée, à cause de Rachel.

LXIV

Je me souviens de Britt' et Santana, de leur amour même si elle ne le voyait pas.

LXV

Je me souviens d'avoir soutenu Rachel, pour ne pas perdre Finn.

LXVI

Je me souviens de l'avoir poussé à sortir de son rêve éveillé, et de l'avoir fait pleurer.

LXVII

Je me souviens de sa chanson, et de mon cœur qui s'est contre mon gré arrêter.

LXVIII

Je me souviens de mon rêve de reine de promo.

LXIX

Je me souviens de mes disputes avec Finn.

LXX

Je me souviens de mon passé découvert.

LXXI

Je me souviens du bal, de ma robe, de mon cavalier.

LXXII

Je me souviens aussi de la bagarre, de ma défaite, de mon rêve écrasé.

LXXIII

Je me souviens de Rachel, de ma claque, et de mon air désolé.

LXXIV

Après, je me souviens de ma rupture avec Finn ..

LXXV

.. De ma légère folie ..

LXXVI

.. Du soutien de mes amies.

LXXVII

Je me souviens de ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux, et de mes plans foireux à New-York.

LXXVIII

Je me souviens de mon éloignement soudain, et de ma teinture rose faite sur un coup de tête.

LXXIX

Je me souviens de mon changement, et du désespoir de mes proches.

LXXX

Et je me souviens de ne rien avoir regretté, pour une fois.


	3. Q Fabray (3)

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre sur cette chère Quinn, qui est un peu plus long que les autres. C'est fou la vitesse à laquelle j'écris sur cette jeune femme .. A force de l'admirer, je finis peut-être par la connaître mieux que les autres.

En tout cas, cela signifie que je vais pouvoir m'attaquer à un autre personnage qui sera .. En fait je ne sais pas ! Si jamais vous voulez voir votre personnage préféré décrit avec soin par ma plume, n'hésiter pas à le demander ;)

En tout cas j'espère que la (presque) fin de l'histoire de ma chère Q. va vous plaire :)

Maya.

* * *

_**L'idée ne m'appartient pas mais est à ce génialissime auteur qu'est Perec. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Glee.**_

* * *

LXXXI

Je me souviens de ma dernière rentrée, de ma confusion quand à l'avenir.

LXXXII

Je me souviens des Skanks, et de notre repère sous les gradins.

LXXXIII

Je me souviens des New Directions, et de leurs regards peinés.

LXXXIV

Je me souviens de Rachel, qui essayait soi-disant de m'aider.

LXXXV

Je me souviens de moi, qui ait catégoriquement refusé.

LXXXVI

Je me souviens ensuite de mes coups foireux avec les Skanks ..

LXXXVII

.. Mais je me souviens surtout de Shelby et de Beth.

LXXXVIII

Je me souviens de ces deux bouilles sur cette photo, celles de mes deux véritables premiers amours.

LXXXIX

Je me souviens ne pas avoir hésiter à me reprendre en main, pour elle.

LXXXX

Je me souviens du regard fier de Noah, et de mon pincement au cœur.

LXXXXI

Je me souviens de ma réconciliation avec le club, avec le chant.

LXXXXII

Je me souviens avoir tout fait pour récupérer ma fille, si parfaite, pour enfin avoir une vraie raison de vivre.

LXXXXIII

Je me souviens avoir échouer.

LXXXXIV

Je me souviens d'avoir tenté de pousser Puck à me faire un autre bébé, aussi parfait que notre premier.

LXXXXV

Je me souviens de son recul, de son soutien, de son amour ..

LXXXXVI

Je me souviens aussi de lui et Shelby, et de mon dégoût.

LXXXXV

Je me souviens du retour de Sam, d'un autre refus de me faire un enfant.

LXXXXVI

Je me souviens des Sectionnals, de mon envie de dénoncer Shelby pour ses rapports avec Puck, de Rachel qui m'a rattrapé et convaincu de ne rien faire ..

LXXXXVII

Je me souviens m'être vraiment reprise en main, grâce à cette fille que j'avais tant détesté.

LXXXXVIII

Je me souviens de Santana, de Brittany, de Mercedes, et de leur retour si important parmi nous.

LXXXXIX

Je me souviens de Noël, de l'égoïsme de mes amis, de ces moments passés avec Sam.

C

Je me souviens de Finn, de Rachel, de cette stupide demande en mariage.

CI

Je me souviens de l'hésitation de Rachel, de combien j'aurais aimé qu'elle dise non.

CII

Je me souviens avoir découvert une jalousie que je ne pensais pas possible.

CIII

Je me souviens de mon adieu à mes anciens amours, peut-être pour faire de la place au nouveau ..

CIV

Je me souviens de la St-Valentin, de l'arrivée de Joe ..

CV

.. Mais surtout de la chanson chantée à Rachel.

CVI

Je me souviens de l'amour de Santana et Brittany, et de mon immense bonheur pour elles.

CVII

Je me souviens de l'officialisation du mariage Finchel, et de mon dégoût profond.

CVIII

Je me souviens avoir d'abord catégoriquement refusé d'y assister, refusant de voir Rachel gâcher sa vie.

CIX

Je me souviens d'être revenue dans les cheerios, et d'être revenue sur mes paroles. Car pour Rachel, j'irais la soutenir, mettant mon avis de côté. Juste pour la voir sourire ..

CX

Je me souviens de ce texto.

CXI

'On My Way'

CXII

Je me souviens de ma douleur, physique, mais aussi celle de voir tous mes proches à mon chevet.

CXIII

Je me souviens de mon renouveau, dans ce fauteuil roulant avec Artie, prétendant que tout allait bien.

CXIV

Je me souviens que seule Rachel m'avait comprise, voyant au-delà des apparences.

CXV

Je me souviens ensuite de nombreuses douleurs, et pas seulement des miennes.

CXVI

Je me souviens de mes thérapies, avec Joe à mes côtés, alors que j'en souhaitais une toute autre.

CXVII

Je me souviens avoir voulu redevenir reine, comme pour courir après un rêve perdu.

CXVIII

Je me souviens avoir pourtant repoussé ce titre, pour laisser ma place à Rachel.

CXIX

Je me souviens de ce duo avec Santana, de moi hors de mon fauteuil, de tous les regards et applaudissements.

CXX

Je me souviens avoir réappris à marcher, et à apprécier cette sensation.

CXXI

Je me souviens des Nationales, des danses, de mon épuisement mais surtout de la fierté que j'éprouvais. Pour moi, mais aussi pour tous les autres.

CXXII

Je me souviens de la fin d'année, de la remise de diplômes.

CXXIII

Je me souviens des chansons, et des larmes.

CXXIV

Je me souviens avoir tenu ces pass en main, avant de les remettre à Rachel.

CXXV

Je me souviens de mon baiser avec Puck, de tout mon soutien et ma fierté que j'essayais de lui transmettre.

CXXVI

Je me souviens du départ de Rachel, de mes sanglots étouffés, de ma rage et ma reconnaissance envers Finn. De l'avoir laissée s'envoler.

CXXVII

Je me souviens de mes débuts à Yale.

CXXVIII

Et je me souviens enfin de moi, quelques secondes auparavant, franchissant la porte du lycée McKinley et laissant tous mes souvenirs me submerger.


	4. S Lopez (1)

Un nouveau chapitre de ces petits OS/ficlets, cette fois-ci sur cette chère Santana comme certains le voulaient. La plupart de ses souvenirs sont liés à Brittany, à l'Unholy Trinity mais c'est surtout car San' est peu présente dans la première saison.

Bref, je vous laisse juger par vous-mêmes.

Enjoy. Maya :)

* * *

_**L'idée ne m'appartient pas mais est à ce génialissime auteur qu'est Perec. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Glee.**_

* * *

I

Je me souviens de mon enfance, dans les quartiers difficiles de Lima.

II

Je me souviens de _mi abuela_, de ses paroles dures mais réalistes, de sa place importante dans ma vie.

III

Je me souviens de tous ces enfants qui avaient peur de moi à l'école.

IV

Je me souviens pourtant de cette jolie petite blonde, la seule qui osait me parler.

V

Je me souviens avoir grandi avec elle, elle qui m'aidait à m'échapper de l'univers de mes quartiers.

VI

Je me souviens de ne plus pouvoir y échapper lorsqu'elle partait et que je me retrouvais _con_ _mi abuela, _et ses menaces.

VII

Je me souviens d'avoir évolué tiraillée entre deux mondes, celui de Lima Heights et celui de la douce et l'innocente Brittany.

VIII

Je me souviens de mon entrée au lycée, de ma vie qui allait en quelque sorte basculé.

IX

Je me souviens de Q., de notre amitié fondée sur une espèce de rivalité.

X

Je me souviens de Sue, et des cheerleaders qui m'apportaient un pouvoir et une popularité inespéré.

XI

Je me souviens d'avoir souvent regarder Brittany cette année-là.

XII

Je me souviens d'ailleurs de ma première fois, et de toutes les fois qui suivirent. Une sorte de précocité sexuelle et avide, qui me permettait de repousser des sentiments naissants.

XIII

Je me souviens pourtant de n'avoir regarder que Brittany.

XIV

Je me souviens de cette réputation de _biatches_ construite, de notre domination sur le lycée à moi, Quinn et Brittany.

XV

Je me souviens d'avoir apprécié ce pouvoir.

XVI

Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai embrassé Brittany, en lui disant que c'est ce qu'on pouvait faire entre amies.

XVII

Je me souviens de ses grands yeux bleus posés sur moi, son si joli sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres et de son acquiescement.

XVIII

Je me souviens d'avoir finit ma première année, au sommet.

XIX

Je me souviens de ma rentrée en tant que _sophomore, _de mes menaces qui avaient plus d'impacts.

XX

Je me souviens de Q. qui nous a demandé d'entrer avec elle dans ce stupide club, tout ça pour surveiller son copain.

XXI

Je me souviens d'avoir d'abord détesté chanter et danser, même si Britt y prenait apparemment plaisir ..

XXII

Mais je me souviens avoir fait ça pour soutenir mon amie.

XXIII

Je me souviens de cette brune, de son énorme pif et des ses bavardages insupportables.

XXIV

Je me souviens de tous les éclopés de ce club, et d'avoir appris à les supporter.

XXV

Je me souviens de la grossesse de Quinn, de son expulsion des cheerios et de la douleur que cela lui a causé.

XXVI

Je me souviens de nos tentatives de réconfort.

XXVII

Je me souviens de ma surprise, vite dissipée, d'apprendre que Puck était le père.

XXVIII

Je me souviens de ma première fois sur scène, de cette sensation .. Magique.

XXIX

je me souviens m'être surprise à aimer chanter, presque autant que danser.

XXX

Je me souviens des cruautés de Sue, et de m'être à nouveau retrouvée tiraillée.

XXXI

Je me souviens des souffrances de mes amies. Car ce qui touche Quinn touche Brittany, me touche.

XXXII

Je me souviens de l'accouchement de notre fière blonde.

XXXIII

Je me souviens l'avoir ramassé à la petite cuillère, après l'adoption de la petite Beth.

XXXIV

Je me souviens de ma fin d'année, de larmes salées et de baisers mouillés.


	5. S Lopez (2)

Hey ! Ce temps tout gris, ça me déprime pas vous ?

Voilà un peu de réconfort (ou pas) avec la suite des souvenirs de Santana.

Enjoy. Maya :)

* * *

_**L'idée ne m'appartient pas mais est à ce génialissime auteur qu'est Perec. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Glee.**_

* * *

XXXV

Je me souviens de ma troisième année, où Sue m'avait enfin nommé capitaine et que je n'avais plus à m'appuyer sur le statut de Quinn.

XXXVI

Je me souviens de comment elle m'a encore repris le titre, en me dénonçant moi et mon opération des seins.

XXXVII

Je me souviens de ma colère, mais surtout du retour de l'Impie Trinité.

XXXVIII

Je me souviens des membres du Glee Club, qu'au fond de moi j'appréciais même si je les critiquais sans arrêt.

XXXIX

Je me souviens de Brittany, du mal que j'avais à me tenir loin d'elle malgré mes efforts, et l'aide de plusieurs mecs ..

XXXX

Je me souviens l'avoir vue se rapprocher de cet éclopé d'Artie.

XXXXI

Je me souviens avoir été profondément blessée quand elle m'a laissé pour lui ..

XXXXII

.. Et je me souviens comment j'ai manipulé le jeune homme pour qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

XXXXIII

Je me souviens l'avoir retrouvée dans mon lit, mais à moitié seulement.

XXXXIV

Je me souviens alors l'avoir laissé aller vers lui, malgré ma jalousie dévorante.

XXXXV

Je me souviens de mon solo aux Communales, de la merveilleuse sensation d'être appréciée juste pour moi et mon talent.

XXXXVI

Je me souviens avoir adoré le Club, mais détesté que Rachel ait toujours la vedette.

XXXXVII

Je me souviens que tous les membres du Glee Club me détestaient.

XXXXVIII

Je me souviens de Quinn, de Finn, et de ma petite revanche personnelle.

XXXXIX

Je me souviens de comment j'ai volé le petit-ami de la blonde, alors qu'il ne me plaisait même pas.

L

Je me souviens du retour d'Holly Holiday, de son effet évident sur Schuester mais surtout des conséquences sur mes sentiments.

LI

'I've been afraid of changing 'cause I've built around you'

LII

Je me souviens avoir pris conscience de ce que je ressentais vraiment pour celle qui avait toujours été ma meilleure amie.

LIII

Je me souviens lui avoir avouer mon amour.

LIV

Je me souviens lui avoir dit que je voulais être avec elle.

LV

Je me souviens de son consentement ..

LVI

.. Mais aussi de son refus, à cause d'Artie, son petit-ami actuel.

LVII

Je me souviens de ma colère, et de l'avoir détesté à ce moment.

LVIII

Je me souviens de mon hétérosexualité 'réapparue'.

LIX

Je me souviens de Karofsky, et de mon gay-dar.

LX

Je me souviens l'avoir manipulé pour être ma couverture, pour ramener Kurt à McKinley et pour être reine de promo.

LXI

Je me souviens de ce stupide devoir avec ces stupides t-shirts.

LXII

'Lebanese'

LXIII

Je me souviens de Brittany, déchirée par sa rupture avec Artie, et de moi qui ait faillit revenir vers elle et abandonné David ..

LXIV

.. Faillit.

LXV

Je me souviens m'être complètement ridiculisée au bal de promo.

LXVI

Je me souviens avoir voulu remporter le solo aux Nationales, et d'avoir encore une fois perdu.

LXVII

Je me souviens de la magie de New-York.

LXVIII

Je me souviens de la peine de Quinn, de celle de Britt' et donc de la mienne.

LXIX

Je me souviens de notre défaite, tout ça à cause de Rachel et Finessa.

LXX

Je me souviens de Brittany, de ses grands yeux bleus et de tous les efforts que je ferais encore pour être avec elle.


	6. S Lopez (3)

Et voilà, la dernière partie des souvenirs de San' !

Après elle, c'est à Puck que je m'attaquerais ! :)

Enjoy. Maya.

* * *

_**L'idée ne m'appartient pas mais est à ce génialissime auteur qu'est Perec. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Glee.**_

* * *

LXXI

Je me souviens de ma rentrée en tant que senior. De ce sentiment d'être plus fort et plus grand que tout le monde.

LXXII

Je me souviens de Sue et de ses plans tordus.

LXXIII

Je me souviens de Q. qui s'est totalement perdue.

LXXIV

Je me souviens de m'être faite renvoyer du Glee Club, et de la peine que cela m'a causé.

LXXV

Je me souviens y être rapidement revenue, cherchant à tout prix à me racheter.

LXXVI

Je me souviens de mes premiers vrais rendez-vous avec Brittany.

LXXVII

Je me souviens de ce farfadet qui a essayé de me la voler.

LXXVIII

Je me souviens de Shelby, de Mercedes et des Troubletones.

LXXIX

Je me souviens d'avoir enfin eu mon heure de gloire, ne regrettant pas toutes les fois où seule Rachel avait la vedette.

LXXX

Je me souviens de West Side Story, du plaisir d'être sur scène, encore une fois.

LXXXI

Je me souviens de Finn, cet idiot.

LXXXII

Je me souviens de mon coming out précipité à cause de lui.

LXXXIII

Je me souviens de ma claque.

LXXXIV

Je me souviens de la réaction de mes parents, bonne heureusement.

LXXXV

Je me souviens de la reaction de _mi abuela, _mauvaise malheureusement.

LXXXVI

Je me souviens du soutien de Britt', de ces heures qu'elle a passé à me réconforter.

LXXXVII

Je me souviens aussi des regards réconfortants de Quinn, à distance.

LXXXVIII

Je me souviens d'avoir mis toute mon énergie dans mes performances.

LXXXIX

Je me souviens de notre défaite.

LXXXX

'I love you girls'

LXXXXI

Je me souviens des New Directions, à nouveau.

LXXXXII

Je me souviens de Brittany, de Britt' et de ma licorne.

LXXXXIII

Je me souviens de Sebastian, des manipulations des Warblers.

LXXXXIV

Je me souviens de les avoir écraser.

LXXXXV

Je me souviens du _duende, _de la stupidité de Schuester.

LXXXXVI

Je me souviens de ma première St-Valentin avec Britt'.

LXXXXVII

Je me souviens du stupide mariage de Finchel.

LXXXXVIII

Je me souviens de l'accident de Quinn .. Et de l'angoisse qui suivit.

LXXXXIX

Je me souviens d'une fin d'année plutôt tranquille, accompagnée de chansons, d'amitiés ..

C

Je me souviens de mon bal de promo, de ma petite-amie, si belle ..

CI

Je me souviens de Q. qui remarcha, un vrai miracle.

CII

Je me souviens du regard de cette même blonde sur Rachel. Quelles aveugles ces petites.

CIII

Je me souviens de la remise de diplômes, de mon adieu à McKinley, de mon au revoir à Brittany.

CIV

Je me souviens de l'université, des entraînements fatigants.

CV

Je me souviens de cette fille à la bibliothèque ..

CVI

Je me souviens de ma rupture douloureuse avec ma licorne ..

CVII

Je me souviens m'être promis de la retrouver.


	7. N Puckerman (1)

Yo les gens encore vivants !

Je crois que j'ai un peu de mal avec ce qui s'appelle de la régularité mais bon. Me revoici après un petit temps d'absence avec un nouveau personnage : Puck comme je l'avais dit. j'ai bien reçu vos suggestions pour Kurt et Sugar, je ferais ça après normalement : )

Enjoy. Maya.

* * *

_**L'idée ne m'appartient pas mais est à ce génialissime auteur qu'est Perec. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Glee.**_

* * *

I

Je me souviens de mon père, partit bien trop tôt pour je ne sais quoi faire.

II

Je me souviens avoir du m'occuper de ma mère.

III

Je me souviens de mes nombreuses conneries de lorsque j'étais gamin, de mon enfance qui partait un peu en vrille.

IV

Je me souviens de ma sortie de chez le coiffeur, de cette crête qui me donnait une sensation de toute puissance.

V

Je me souviens de ma première fois, alors que je n'étais qu'un collégien.

VI

Je me souviens de mon rôle d'homme à la maison qui me pesait lourd.

VII

Je me souviens de mon entrée au lycée, de cet espoir de m'approcher bientôt de mon départ de cette ville.

VIII

Je me souviens de ce grand dadais qui était mon meilleur ami, et avec qui j'aimais faire tous les coups possibles.

IX

Je me souviens de sa copine aussi, la très jolie et inaccessible Quinn Fabray.

X

Je me souviens l'avoir voulu à tout prix ..

XI

.. Alors que je me retrouvais avec ses amies dans mon lit.

XII

Je ne me souviens des cours je dormais souvent pendant.

XIII

Je me souviens bien de la reine de la chasteté dans mon lit en deuxième année.

XIV

Je me souviens de mon meilleur pote, quaterback, qui avait trouvé le moyen de se faire enroller dans cette saleté de Glee Club.

XV

Je me souviens des cheerleaders qui l'ont suivi ..

XVI

.. Puis de moi.

XVII

Je me souviens de la grossesse inattendue de Quinn, de mes remords.

XVIII

Je me souviens de son rejet pour tout ce que j'aurais pu lui proposer.

XIX

Je me souviens de ne pas avoir voulu les abandonner, elle et le bébé.

XX

Je me souviens avoir vol- récolté de l'argent pour elle, l'avoir aidé dans son babysitting, m'être inquiété à chaque petit problème.

XXI

Je me souviens avoir quand même fait le con en allant chauffer d'autres files qu'elle sous prétexte de ne pas être satisfait.

XXII

Je me souviens de Finn qui a tout appris, des coups que j'ai reçu.

XXIII

Je me souviens être plus ou moins devenu le petit-ami de Quinn.

XXIV

Je me souviens qu'elle était chez moi, à essayer de manger du bacon contre l'avis de ma mère.

XXV

Je me souviens ne pas pouvoir m'être retenu d'aller voir ailleurs ..

XXVI

.. Et d'avoir regretter lorsqu'elle est partie de chez moi.

XXVII

Je me souviens parallèlement avoir commencer à apprécier de chanter.

XXVIII

Je me souviens de pneus joyeusement crevés après une attaque de papier toilette.

XXIX

Je me souviens d'avoir du travailler avec Finn pour cette belle connerie, alors qu'il me détestait encore.

XXX

Je me souviens d'avoir cloué le bec des Vocal Adrenaline avec du _funk._

XXXI

Je me souviens des Régionales, de l'espoir que Mr Schue avait en nous, que tout le monde avait.

XXXII

Je me souviens surtout de l'accouchement de la mère de ma fille.

XXXIII

Je me souviens de ses cris, de mon dégoût et de ses pleurs ..

XXXIV

.. Mais ce que je me rappelle ce sont ma joie, sa joie, les cris de notre enfant ..

XXXV

.. Beth.

XXXVI

Je me souviens de ne pas avoir voulu la laisser, mais de ne pas avoir eu le choix face à Quinn.

XXXVII

« Did you love me ? - Yes, especially now »

XXXVIII

Je me souviens de la mère de Rachel, qui a adopté ma petite fille.

XXXIX

Je me souviens que nous avions perdu, mais que nous avions gagné une nouvelle année.

XL

Je me souviens juste du Glee Club, cette étrange famille réunie en une dernière chanson pour l'année ..


	8. N Puckerman (2)

Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui ai posté un nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens à m'excuser du retard mais je n'avais pas vraiment été inspirée ces derniers temps. Mais me revoilà, au moins le temps d'un chapitre !

Ceci est la suite des aventures de Puck, pendant la saison 2, et je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas été facile à écrire vu que c'est un personnage dont l'histoire n'est pas très bien développé durant la seconde saison.

En tout cas j'espère que cela va vous plaire, malgré le temps qu'il a fallu pour que le chapitre paraisse :)

* * *

_**L'idée ne m'appartient pas mais est à ce génialissime auteur qu'est Perec. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Glee.**_

* * *

XLI

Je me souviens qu'à la fin de l'été, c'en était fini de Quinn et moi.

XLII

Je me souviens l'avoir beaucoup regretté.

XLIII

Je me souviens avoir voulu la récupérer à la rentrée, mais avoir échoué.

XLIV

Je me souviens avoir alors abandonné.

XLV

Je me souviens de la bouche énorme de Sam. Je ne sais toujours pas combien de balles il peut y mettre.

XLVI

Je me souviens avoir stupidement braqué une banque ..

XLVII

.. il fallait bien aider un peu ma mère.

XLVIII

Je me souviens que la détention pour mineurs, c'était l'enfer. Et que je n'avais jamais de gaufres ..

XLIX

Je me souviens avoir fait comme si c'était simple en revenant au Glee Club, même si j'avais délibérément menti pour m'échapper de la prison au plus vite.

L

Je me souviens de mon « travail d'intérêt général » et de comment j'ai aidé Artie avec Brittany.

LI

Je me souviens d'avoir été vraiment stupide.

LII

Je me souviens de Kurt qui se faisait maltraiter par cet idiot de Karofsky, que les gars se sont battus contre lui et que j'étais complètement impuissant.

LIII

Je me souviens que Kurt est quand même parti.

LIV

Je me souviens d'avoir été chargé de recruter un nouveau membre ..

LV

.. ce qui m'a valu une séquestration dans les toilettes.

LVI

Je me souviens de Lauren, ange tombé du ciel, la sauveuse qui m'a tiré de ma prison puante.

LVII

Je me souviens avoir décidé d'être plus gentil avec tout le monde, puis juste avec les juifs .. Donc gentil avec Rachel en bref.

LVIII

Je me souviens de Rachel qui s'est servi de moi pour se venger de Finn. Deux fois.

LIX

Je me souviens de ces crétins de footballeurs au Glee Club. Qui nous ont quand même fait gagner le match.

LX

Je me souviens du moment où je suis tombé amoureux de Lauren, et qu'elle m'a rejeté, puis posé un lapin, puis m'a à nouveau rejeté.

LXI

Je me souviens d'avoir quand même réussi à la séduire.

LXII

Je me souviens qu'elle voulait que l'on fasse une sextape. Une autre de mes erreurs.

LXIII

Je me souviens alors du Club d'Abstinence.

LXIV

Je me souviens d'avoir organiser un petit truc avec Kurt pour empêcher ma petite Juive préférée de se faire refaire le nez.

LXV

Je me souviens d'avoir commis une effraction avec Lauren pour qu'elle fouille dans le passé de Quinn ..

LXVI

.. acte qui finalement, n'était pas très juste pour Baby Mama.

LXVII

Je me souviens avoir promis à ma copine de gagner le concours de roi et reine de la promo.

LXVIII

Je me souviens d'être passé pour soumis à Lauren, ce qui ne m'avait pas plus, ce qui m'a conduit à demander à Artie de corser le punch.

LXIX

Je me souviens d'avoir perdu l'élection en plus.

LXX

Je me souviens de cet idiot de Jesse de retour. Quel crétin.

LXXI

Je me souviens de New York, de ce qui a été mon premier voyage en avion.

LXXII

Je me souviens de cette ville d'artistes, magnifique et inspirante.

LXXIII

Je me souviens de notre perte, de la tristesse sur chacun des visages.

LXXIV

Mais je me souviens de Mr Shue qui a abandonné son rêve pour le notre.

LXXV

Je me souviens quand même d'une bonne fin d'année.


End file.
